


We Had Enough

by Leiaza



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Everyone's getting fed up with Elisa and Goliath arguing. Fox is tired to a point the clan and her get together and make the two settle their differences. Will Goliath and Elisa both come to realize how they feel about each other or is this night hopeless?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was an episode my fiance and I watched where the two were having just a simple argument and Hudson said they should just kiss and make up this gave me the idea for this fanfiction.

It was a normal night at Wyvern castle except the two were at it again, “I wish they'd just do it already and get it over with!” The trio looked at Fox almost in shock, “do what already Fox?” She sighed forgetting the three were not traversed in the world as Hudson or Goliath might be, “this is the third fight in months about something stupid Elisa has done are they this blind?” Hudson gave a chuckle, “I noticed it before a lot of ya did I think it was the third night.” Lexington rubbed his head sighing, “would someone explain cause my head hurts just trying to figure it all out.” At this exact moment Angela walked in, “why do they have to fight over something so silly I really wish they'd just kiss and make up.” It was now obvious what had to be done Lexington grinned, “hey I got an idea who's with me?” It seems everyone was on the same page as Lexington as they all huddled around discussing their little plan. It grew quiet as Lexington perked up his ears, “OK everyone knows their parts?” Angela giggled in excitement as she gave a nod, “this is going to be quite fun hopefully father will not be too mad.” Fox rolled her eyes, “if this doesn't work I'll go mad and forbid Elisa come up here and visit at all!” Everyone scattered from the rec room to search for one room in the castle that had no windows. They were at a loss when the remembered the only room in the castle with no windows was the Library. 

This left Angela to go track down Elisa while Brooklyn was sent to find Goliath everyone hoping they hadn't gone too far. The others were left to their own devices Fox entered the library giving it a once over smiling to herself [room is romantic as its going to get I'll just leave this here.] She nodded leaving the library if this seriously didn't work she was at a loss. It didn't take them long to find the two both had ended up in the rec room with Hudson. Angela smiled walking into the rec room, “Ah Elisa I was wondering if you might help me with something in the library.” Elisa put down a book she was reading, “sure Angie I mean you don't mind Goliath do you?” Goliath pretended not to hear her as he went back to his book, “Hudson did you hear something?” Elisa threw her hands up, “sometimes when you wake I think your brain is still full of rocks!”Hudson let out a chuckle he knew what was coming, “I don't think so lad.” Elisa rolled her eyes walking out of the rec room with Angela, “the nerve of him just cause I don't take his advice on how to handle my job he does this!” Angela pretended to listen as she gave a nod to Brooklyn for his turn. Brooklyn walked into the rec room, “hey Goliath I need your help with some leader duties do you think you have a minute?” Goliath looked up curious, “of course Brooklyn just give me a few minutes.” Angela walked into the room noticing the comforter and a few pillows [I wonder why Fox brought these in for.] The library was dark except for the fire going in the stone fireplace, “so Angie what did you need help with?” Angela nodded, “oh there is a book that Fox recommended to me I wanted to get your thoughts.” 

Brooklyn stood in the hallway waiting for Angela to give a nod before he pushed Goliath into the room, “what does this have to do with the library Brooklyn?” Brooklyn cleared his throat loudly, “ah well there was this book Xanatos recommended on leadership thought you should look at it first.”Angela walked around the one bookshelf stepping toward Brooklyn as she pushed him out, “oh Brooklyn I needed your help with something outside do you think you have a minute?” Brooklyn nodded, “of course second in command never rests be back in a few minutes Goliath.” Elisa stepped out from the section Angela pointed to looking at the book, “why would Fox recommend love and attraction for Angela?” Goliath had found the book Brooklyn had mentioned, “I do not know why Xanatos would recommend such a book it does not make sense.” Both looked at each other before Elisa realized what was going on, “oh no they don't!” The door to the library quickly closed and was latched from the other side, “Sorry this had to be done.” Elisa tossed the book on the table sighing, “Angela you better open this door!” They heard other laughter as a female voice spoke up, “Sorry Elisa until you both make up this door doesn't open I don't care if you both are spending weeks in there.” Goliath wasn't sure what game was being played, “what have I missed here “makeup”? Elisa sighed, “make up meaning for us to kiss along those lines.” Goliath's cheeks turned a dark shade of purple as he cleared his throat putting down his book, “you can not keep Elisa here against her will I demand the door be open!” 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes even as the others outside checked on them every few minutes, “you know it would open faster if you kiss and makeup.” Lexington giggled outside the door looking at Angela, “I don't know Angela if they kiss and makeup they might not want the door opened any faster.” Angela smiled, “yes, I agree plus we know you both like each other you can cut the tension with a knife.” Elisa looked at Goliath as she sighed, “I hate Fox is teaching her half these things and were getting out of this room tonight!” The two left walking down the hallway to the rec room, “I hope it works out for them Lexington.” It was starting to get rather dull as Elisa gave a sigh removing her bomber jacket laying it on the love seat, “it's getting rather warm in here isn't it?” Goliath nodded watching her remove her jacket, “it is that is why I never leave the door closed it gets quite stuffy in here.” Elisa sat back down twiddling her thumbs, “OK I guess I should apologize you were just worried about me not saying you were right but sorry.” Goliath nodded, “I am sorry to Elisa I should not try to make you do things my way it was wrong of me.” Goliath looked at the door, “should we do what they have suggested so we can get out of here?” Elisa blushed running her fingers through her hair, “silly question I guess but do Gargoyles kiss?” Goliath shook his head, “we do not this “kissing” was done between our mates in a different way.” Elisa cleared her throat looking into Goliath's eyes, “would you mind showing me this gargoyle way?” Goliath blushed clearing his throat, “ah...I'm afraid you've already seen it, Elisa.” She stood from the love seat walking around thinking of all the possible ways in the last two years they knew each other, “well would it be too much to ask to be shown it again?” 

The room grew quiet all you could hear was the flickering of the fire Goliath stood up looking down at Elisa. She smiled up at him she didn't realize how affectionate he was toward her he grinned leaning his forehead against hers. Elisa blinked looking into his eyes, “are you telling me all this time we've been doing this it was a?” Goliath nodded stepping back but before he could do so Elisa kissed him softly a shock following through her body. Goliath even looked a bit shocked as Elisa stepped back looking at him, “whoa that was it felt...” Goliath nodded stepping up to Elisa again lifting her chin so she could look at him, “Goliath sorry it wasn't right for me to do..” He smiled pressing his lips to hers kissing her just in the same fashion as Elisa felt her body respond. Her arms draped around his neck pulling him close as she slipped her tongue into his mouth causing him to pull back slightly, “what is that you are doing Elisa?” Elisa bit her lip, “it's what we humans call a french kiss two people kissing using tongue.” He gave a nod sitting down on the love seat looking at Elisa, “do not look so upset Elisa would you sit with me?” Elisa nodded sitting beside him almost feeling a bit weird around him, “sorry didn't want things to be..” Goliath pulled Elisa into his lap noticing her skin get all goose bumped, “are you cold Elisa?” She turned around where she was almost straddling his waist, “no you just surprised me that's all big guy.” He nodded running his clawed hands over her arms noticing how hot her flesh was, “you are very warm I do not mind if you need to remove more clothing.”Elisa looked at him, “if I had known any better I'd say you were trying to get me, naked Goliath.” Goliath's eyes widen as he shook his head, “no never Elisa I would not do such a thing I respect you as a friend.” Elisa draped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair, “what if I said that I thought of you more than that.” Goliath let a smile come to his face, “I have thought of you more than that as well Elisa.”

Outside the door of the library, Fox was trying to listen in, “damn it I can't hear anything but at least there not arguing anymore.” Elisa cleared her throat looking at Goliath, “so another question that has clearly been on my mind lately.” Goliath nodded resting his clawed hands around her waist, “ask any questions that you have Elisa I will answer.” Elisa shivered at his touch leaning up against him kissing a little harder than before. Goliath returned the kiss in kind slipping his tongue into her mouth which let a moan escape Elisa. Elisa pulled back almost panting now, “for a first-time french kiss that was amazing Goliath.” He nodded at her, “I thank you, Elisa, but why did you make that noise did I cause some hurt to you?” Elisa blushed running her fingers down his chest to his belt, “no and it's what we humans call moaning it's just a sound to say ones pleased by one's actions.” Goliath was happy with the answer noticing Elisa's hands down at his loincloth, “you would like me to remove this?” Elisa bit her lower lip, “remove...oh no just curious what is hidden beneath it.” Without another word Goliath sat Elisa down beside him as he stood unhooking the belt letting the loincloth slide to the floor. Elisa's eyes widen in almost disbelief she expected something more alien or foreign but she was greeted with a complete 8-inch erect organ. She looked up at Goliath before she cleared her throat, “I erm I guess I should have asked how you mated with your females.” Goliath was aware that he was feeling the usual need to mate but Elisa wasn't a gargoyle, “I believe I have turned this into something that needs to stop before it starts.”Elisa looked into his eyes noticing they were glowing white, “I only noticed you ever get that glow when your angry is something wrong?” Goliath shook his head closing his eyes, “I do apologize you just give off this scent that is driving my need to mate with you.” Elisa ran her fingers through her hair, “scent? Oh, you must mean..” Elisa stood up unbuttoning her jeans as she slid them down her legs catching Goliath's eyes glowing brighter, “I do have to admit I'm very wet and horny.”

Elisa looked at the love seat almost awkwardly, “this isn't going to work honestly all we have to work with is a love seat.” Elisa almost missed the comforter and pillows hidden against the one bookshelf [I'll have to thank Fox later]. She moved toward the bookshelf pulling out the comforter and pillows laying them out in a circle big enough so Goliath could lay on, “well come on sit.” Goliath did so watching Elisa remove her black shirt revealing very perky breasts which made him give a moaning growl, “oh that's new what was that?” Goliath cleared his throat ignoring the question as he ran his clawed hand over one covered breast, “you are very soft Elisa.” She moaned getting down on her knees in front of him her hands stroking his hard flesh, “and you are rock hard no pun intended.” He looked down at her hands working over his member, “we d..do not indulge in human pleasures Elisa.” She smiled removing his hand from her breast pressing him back against the comforter, “then your in for a treat just relax I promise you'll enjoy this.” He trusted Elisa with his life so he did not protest till he felt something warm and wet around his member, “Elisa!” He pulled himself up on his elbows Elisa had her mouth around his cock he let out another growl as his tail twitched against the floor. She continued looking up at him as she felt him jerk against her throat which made her pull back, “you could tell me when you're going to cum I mean I don't mind surprises but how much are we talking?” Goliath ran a hand against her cheek, “I know when I do release it takes awhile.” Elisa nodded looking back at him, “stupid question but can gargoyle's and humans mate?” Goliath shook his head, “no question is stupid my Elisa and from what the elders have told us it is not possible for gargoyles to mate with humans in such a way to produce offspring.” Elisa smiled at him, “did you just call me my Elisa?” Goliath nodded in embarrassment, “I have always wanted to do so but did not want to ruin the friendship that you have given my clan or to me.” 

Elisa stood up removing her bra and panties setting them under one of the pillows. Goliath watched with interest as Elisa got into his lap, “do you want to mate with me, Goliath?” He blinked looking into her eyes, “it is very impossible for us to mate my Elisa.” Elisa smiled kissing him softly, “let me rephrase that make love, have sex, fuck which would you prefer?” Goliath gave a small grunt as Elisa was firmly pressing her sex against his member, “whichever you prefer my Elisa.” She pressed him back against the comforter as she felt his member dig into her hip, “mm I'd love it if you fucked me.” Goliath let out a growl he couldn't tell if it was simply him digging into her hip or her using that word. Elisa found herself underneath her lavender guardian as she looked up into his eyes, “be easy alright?” He gave a nod kissing her softly as he lowered himself against her opening


End file.
